10 fails of Numbuh 4
by The Devious Angel
Summary: How many ways can Numbuh 4 epically fail? Read and find out.


This is 10 different times Numbuh 4 has failed epically. Nuff said.

* * *

Numbuh 4 walked in to his homeroom class. Today they had a substitute teacher who only spoke French. He had asked Numbuh 2 to look up how to introduce himself and start a conversation in French...because his normal teacher would give him detention if heshot in trouble while she was gone.

"Oi hope this works." He said to himself as he pulled out the paper Numbuh 2 had given him.

He walked up to the teacher and said "s'il vous plaît aidez-moi bourre fromage dans mon pantalon." (translation: Please help me stuff cheese in my pants.)

The teacher looked at him in disgust and said "Non!" he pulled his head away from the young Australian. Numbuh 4 looked on his paper and spoke the next sentence on the list "il ya un singe en colère dans mes toilettes." (There is an angry monkey in my toilet.)

The teacher looked at him and asked "Ce qui ne va pas Alec vous?!" (What is wrong with you?!)

Numbuh 4 then read the last sentence on the list "Votre visage ressemble le cul d'un âne." (Your face looks like a donkeys butt)

The teacher punched Wally in the face.

* * *

Numbuh 4 sat at a standee at a quiz show. A man in a suit walked out and said "It's time for everyone's favorite gameshow, Are you smarter than a plank of wood! Here's tonight's contestant, Wallabee Beetles!" the crowd cheered and Wally waved.

"Ok Wallabee here's your first question, what is 2 + 2?" Numbuh 4 smiled and said "Easy, it's pizza!" a buzzer came on. "I'm sorry but that is incorrect." the host told him.

"Next question, where in the world does sushi come from?" Numbuh 4 thought for a moment before answering "New Zealand!" the buzzer went off again. "Wrong again! Next question, what animal goes 'moo'?" "Duh, it's a chicken!" the buzzer went off again.

"final question, spell your name." "Ok then, Wallabee is spelled Wql7by." the host looked at him and said "Wow no one has ever lost this game before. Well apparently a plank of wood is smarter than you!" Numbuh 4 got angry and yelled "Hey!"

* * *

Inside of his room, Numbuh 4 was punching a giant slab of meat. He kicked it sooper hard and it went flying out the window.

"Great, Oi'm gonna need more meat."

He walked down to the fridge and looked inside. He found a giant piece of ham in there.

"Perfect!" he grabbed the ham and brought it back to his room. He placed it on a table and punched it at full force...and got his arm stuck in the process.

Wally sighed and got out his cell phone. He dialed Numbuh 2. "Hey Numbuh 2, could ya help me, moi arms stuck in a ham again."

* * *

Wally marched across the room wearing a sergeant hat. He was in the garage at his house. There were a bunch of squirrels in there for some reason.

"Ladies and gentlefin! Today we march into a war! Some of ya may not come back aloive, but those who do will be given great honor! Now who's with meh?" he shouted.

He stared at all the squirrels in front of him for a moment, then they all suddenly attacked him. "Aaaah! Cruddy squirrels!"

* * *

This was his greatest plan ever! He taped cinderblocks to his feet and got a couple of books to sit on as he got in the front seat of his dads car. He pulled up his fake drivers licance made of cardboard and prepared to drive off.

He sat down and got his cinderblocks on the pedals. His face showed great determination. His put the keys in the ignition. He started the car. And he drove right into a tree.

* * *

This was it, Wally was finally going to tell Kuki how he felt about her. He already made sure that the other members of Sector V wouldn't interrupt this time.

It was just the two of them in a rowboat out on a lake at night. Fireflys sparkled in the air and glowed softly in the moonlight. Numbuh 4 could help but sigh lovingly as he looked at the girl in front of him as she looked out over the water.

Numbuh 3 turned her head to him and asked "You ok Wally, your face is all red?" Numbuh 4 straightened himself up and cleared his throat. "Uh Kuki, Oi need to tell ya something." he began.

He grabbed her hand and the two locked eyes. "Kuki, for a long time now, Oi-" suddenly a huge splash came next to their boat.

"It is I, the Toiletnator! Here to ruin your night Numbuh 4!" the Toiletnator announced as he jumped out of the water. The splashing knocked Numbuh 4 out of the boat and he started flailing around.

Numbuh 3 stood up and clenched her fist in anger. "He was just about to tell me something you smelly idiot!" she then proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the Toiletnator.

* * *

Inside of Numbuh 2's room, Numbuh's 2 and 4 were working on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Numbuh 4 was tightening a screw on the wheel while Numbuh 2 was working in the engine.

"Ok, I think we got it fixed." Numbuh 2 told his friend. He pulled his head out of the engine hood and closed it. Numbuh 4 walked over to his friend and admired their work.

"Finally we got this thing fixed after that fight with the giant chicken." Numbuh 2 sighed in relief. "Boi the way, Oi added something to it!" Numbuh 4 said proudly. "Really? What?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Suddenly the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. burst into flames. Numbuh 2's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. "Oi added a flamethrower so we can roast weenies." Numbuh 4 sheepishly admitted.

* * *

Inside of a kindergarten classroom, Numbuh 4 stood in front of the class wearing a labcoat and a professor hat.

"Hello little kids, Oi'm Professor Wally. And today Oi'm gonna show ya how science works." he told the class. He got out a beaker full of pink liquid and a small tube of green liquid. "First Oi've got two thingies of pink and green stuff. When Oi mix them together..." he began to demonstrate.

The two liquids combined and formed into a purple colored goo. It hit the floor and began sinking through like acid. Numbuh 4 didn't expect this to happen. "Uh...and that is where babies come from!" he made up an excuse.

A little kid raised his hand and asked "Why are you so stupid?" "Stupid?!" Numbuh 4 got angry. "Oi'll show ya stupid!" the class laughed at him. "Wait, that didn't come out roight..."

* * *

This was it. Today Wallabee Beetles would become the first kid ever to fly.

He stood proudly of the roof of his house with wings made out of cardboard. He walked back to the over side of the roof. Then ran forward at full speed.

He leapt off the roof and went flying into the air. "Hey! Look at meh! Oi'm flying!" he happily yelled. "Man, Oi thought Oi was gonna hit the ground or something."

Then he flew into a tree. Then he fell out of the tree and landed on his dads car. "Aw crud."

* * *

Numbuh 4 stood alone on an asteroid.

He scratched his butt.

The asteroid exploded.

* * *

The end.

Yeah weird right.


End file.
